


In This Life

by Ignithrowaway



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Canon Universe, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: “Hey Killua.”“What’s up?”“Can I… Can I ask you a few questions?”“Go ahead.”“Killua, are you straight or gay?” Gon thought Killua’s resulting blush was adorable.“What kind of question is that?!”(Compilation of Canon universe stories I make from now onward.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> They’re fifteen here, and Killua is visiting. They haven’t gone on adventures again yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon thinks it’s time to confess.

When Gon sees Killua again, the 5th time he’s visited since they parted ways for a while, he can’t help but have his heart heave at the sight of his best friend. These feelings aren’t for a best friend. Gon knows it. These feelings, ever since he first felt them thirteen months ago in August, Gon can’t quite see Killua the same. He’s in love. He’s in love but can’t quite find a time he thinks to tell Killua. When he was fourteen, he didn’t know what to say and now that he’s fifteen, he doesn’t know what to do. What if Killua isn’t gay, what if he is but doesn’t feel the same? What if he _did_ feel the same but isn’t ready yet, what if Gon screwed it all up at the palace and now Killua’s feelings aren’t there anymore?

Gon forgets all these worries the moment he sees Killua— or hears him rather— coming towards his house. Gon had finally finished his school work for the most part. He’d be free soon. Free to go see the world with Killua. Ging had told him to figure out what he wanted to do, and Gon decided that adventuring with Killua again was what he wanted right now.

Killua was walking and about to knock on the door when Gon had swung the door and tackled him with a loud “KILLUA!” Gon crushed Killua to his chest despite being on top of him. He was happy to see his best friend, and the grin Killua had on his face displayed the same sentiment.

Killua giggled before saying “Hey Gon” and hugging back. The hug was nice, but had to be cut short for now. Alluka and Killua still had to put their stuff in the house.

Gon wanted to confess to Killua at night, something like that night they were outside and decided to adventure together for the first time. He wanted to confess there and ask to join Killua and Alluka on their adventure. And so, with zero hesitation, Gon asked Killua. 

“Hey, Killua, wanna go out into the forest? It’s been a while since you’ve been here.”

Killua got up from his chair with a smile, Gon knowing immediately what Killua’s plan was yelled quickly “LAST ONE OUT IS A ROTTEN EGG” and they both sprinted outside, Killua quickly overtaking Gon now. 

  
  
  


“Hey Killua.”

“What’s up?”

“Can I… Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Go ahead.”

They were laying with a fire just like they had three years ago. Today couldn’t have been better. If Gon were honest, he was becoming of the opinion that everything was better with Killua. His brighter than the sun smile, his deep, jewel like eyes, his wonderfully messy hair, his pretty face, everything about Killua was incredible to Gon. Like a piece of art that you just couldn’t describe because of how breathtaking it was, Killua was indescribable. He was just perfect, and Gon— selfish Gon— wanted him all for himself. At least as much Killua to himself as he could get.

They were laying the same way they were three years ago too. Legs spread and arms behind their head, side to side. But they weren’t here to kill time now. They were here as long as they wanted to be.

“Killua, are you straight or gay?” Gon thought Killua’s resulting blush was adorable.

“What kind of question is that?!” Killua said with a red face, sitting up. He expected a lot of things, but what his sexuality was definitely wasn’t any of them.

Gon sat up as well, “What? I wanna know.”

“ _Why?_ ” Killua said, looking straight at Gon. Gon could tell it was a bit more of a sensitive topic for Killua than it was for Gon.

“Just answer! You’ll know why in a bit.” Gon said.

Killua’s huff was a mix of surrender and a release of tension. “I-I’m gay. I know that for a fact.” He said. His face was redder than Gon had ever seen it. Was he always this embarrassed? Sure, he’d blushed slightly when they were kids, but Killua was turning very red now. 

“Ok, next question—”

“Wait a sec!” Killua was pointing his finger at Gon, “I get to ask some questions too! What about _you?_ What’s _your_ sexuality?” Killua wasn’t about to let Gon just get away with that.

“I’m gay at least, anyway, back to my next question..” Killua would be lying if that wasn’t at least a little annoying, the fact Gon could just brush that off. “Are you with anyone?”

“No, but there’s—” Killua’s face got even redder, even his nose and neck was a little red now. “But there is someone I’m interested in.” He said looking down.

Gon’s heart sped up. _It was him_ his heart immediately believed, and his brain was inclined to believe it. But Gon pressed forward, grabbing Killua’s hands and turning his whole body towards Killua. Both of them still sitting down.

“Well, Killua, I asked all this because I wanted to make sure of some things before I asked you out. So what do you say? Wanna go on a date with me?” Killua squeezed Gon’s hands, and Gon squeezed back. He was scared. Frightened. But at the same time felt a strange certainty that this was going to go how Gon wanted.

Killua nodded once. A single up and down of his head. Gon needed to give the quick kiss on the cheek he gave Killua. He laughed as Killua’s ears and neck turned red.

“Then it’s a date, tomorrow!” He said. Gon was excited, the first relationship he ever wanted. And his hopes were this was the only relationship too. He was certain they’d stay together from now on. Maybe not be together all the time like he hopes, but together nonetheless.


	2. Engagement Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluka takes a video when she sees Gon and Killua come back with their engagement rings on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re like 20 I guess.

Alluka walks up to her brother and Gon, camera in hand, recording the two.

“Come on you two, show the camera.”

Gon and Killua both look at each other, grins growing, as they both hold up their left hands, rings on both and grins as wide as they can manage and giggling.

“I’m pretty lucky he said yes.” Gon laughed out, Killua looked at him - laughing short and breathy.

“You idiot, five years and you think I’d say no? I told you three years ago that I’d say yes then, why’d you think that’d change?” Killua questioned

“Now take them away, I need a clear shot of both of you.” Both take their hands away and continue their conversation.

“I don’t know, it was just the nerves. I knew you’d say yes, I was just nervous.” Gon responds. Because he and Killua both knew they’d say yes should the other propose. It was really down to who felt like asking first. Apparently it was Gon.

“Now, how’d it go down?” Alluka wanted everything, every detail and every feeling her brother and soon to be brother-in-law felt.

Gon and Killua sat down on the couch with Alluka following them. The living room was decent sized, a small brown couch that fit about 4 people was in the middle, chairs on the left and right respectively and a newly mounted tv on the wall Killua had bought the first day he, Gon, and Alluka got to Aunt Mito’s house, which was August 1st. Alluka decided to sit on her right, Gon and Killua’s left, with Gon closer to her than Killua. 

“I was really scared, having the ring with you is so nerve racking, but it was a lot of fun!”

“You just like any adrenaline rush, you adrenaline junkie.”

“I liked this one the most.” Gon said in what seemed like the sweetest voice he could muster, giving Killua a kiss on the cheek.

“Answer the question! What happened?!” She yelled.

Killua decides to start, “well first—”

Followed by Gon interrupting, “First i took him hiking, then while the sun was setting we decided to go out onto the beach. I really wanted to propose at night, so I suggested we sit on the beach, which Killua agreed with. After a few hours of talking and sitting together, I decided it was the perfect time, so I took out the ring and asked him to marry me.”

When Gon finished, Alluka looked less than pleased.

“Gon, was that supposed to be a story?” Alluka asked. Gon clearly wasn’t the best storyteller. Though her brother wasn’t much better, at least Killua could make it kind of interesting. “Killua, you tell it.”

Killua laughed at Gon for a while, unable and very unwilling to suppress his laughter. His fiancé looked at him, clearly not liking the brushing off of his recountence. Gon, with a frown that slowly turned into a grin, took the opportunity to tickle Killua. Killua stopped laughing slowly as Gon began to tickle him to less than expected results.

“What’re you doing?” Killua questioned with a straight face. Gon had done this before. Gon knew tickles didn’t work on Killua, but forgot, too preoccupied with his feeling of annoyance.

“Trying to tickle you, but it doesn’t work.” Gon huffed.

“You forgot how when you asked, I took out my ring for you. And you didn’t bring up how long it took you to actually ask.”

“How long?” Alluka said quickly.

“Probably 10 minutes in total, every time he messed up he’d start over from the beginning, such a fucking pain.”

“I just wanted it to be perfect”

“Then you should’ve gotten it right the first time! Or write a fucking script on your phone! By the third time, I was just waiting for you to finish so I could say yes and we could put the rings on.”

“You say that, but you seemed to be hanging on every word each time I tried.”

Killua just blushed at that.

“Well? When’s the wedding!” Alluka clearly was a bit overexcited, people have to plan that sort of—

“January 7th!” Gon replied, much to Killua’s surprise

“Uh, shouldn’t I be a part of deciding?” 

“Oh, right. Killua,” Gon turns and grabs his hands, quickly intertwining them without thinking. The muscle memory was so ingrained at this point it was impossible to fight. “let’s have our wedding on the seventh! It’s the day we met after all, so let’s have it then!”

“Day we met? OH, that’s when the hunter exam started isn’t it? It was really on the seventh?”

“Killua, you took it twice!”

“Yeah, and both times I wasn’t really concerned with passing.”

That got Gon to wonder…

“What were you concerned with the first time? I know the second time you were thinking of getting back to Greed Island so we could keep training—”

“To be with you.” Killua corrects.

A slight pink appears on Gon’s cheeks, which is slightly enhanced when Killua presses a kiss to Gon’s right cheek. “To be with me.” He echoes. “but what about the first time?”

“I told you then, I was interested in how hard it was said to be. Then I met you and became more interested in us being friends. I never really looked forward to the exam. Hell, I barely registered. It was more of a spur of the moment thing I wanted to do when I left the house. I knew it was happening, so I left the house, registered, and went to participate. And I got there pretty quickly.”

“Yeah, you were 99 weren’t you?”

“Yep. 99th contest there. And I would’ve passed too if Illumi didn’t have the damn needle in my head.”

“Or if you just fought Pokkle.”

“Nah, I still wouldn’t do that now even though he probably knows nen. Wait, isn’t he dead?”

“Is he?”

“Yeah, pretty sure he was killed by Chimera Ants. I think Colt said so.”

“So who’s left of who passed?”

“You, Leorio, Kurapika, and Hanzo I think.”

“And you. Wow, Hisoka and your brother are dead.”

“Good riddance, I say”

“It is nice not having them breathing down our necks.”

“At least you only had Hisoka, I had Illumi _and_ Hisoka staring at my every move!”

“Yeah, that must've sucked.”

“I know it sucks when people die but some times it’s a good thing.”

“People dying isn’t good.”

“Would you rather Hisoka still alive?”

“...no.”

“Exactly. Thank god they died on the stupid whale boat.”

“It looked like a moving Whale Island”

“GUYS!” Alluka yelled. “Can we please stay on topic?” 

“Nope!” They both said with a grin. It seemed Alluka wasn’t going to have any better luck with her brother and Gon than she did when it was just Killua. If anything, she had even less luck keeping Killua on topic now. Gon was taking more and more of his focus than he already did, and Alluka was fine with it. Sometimes, that special someone is just too special to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now folks.


End file.
